Reina de Corazones
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Het/Femslash. Rubia, leal y valiente. Caprichosa, enamoradiza y vaga. Todos saben que Mina es así y es por eso que no pueden resistirse a sus encantos. 10 personas que pueden confirmarlo.
1. Fangirls TaikiMina

**Título:** De cómo mantener alejadas a las fangirls de tu no-novio.

**Claim:** Taiki/Mina.

**Palabras: **1241.

**Summary:** Mina está decidida a proteger a Taiki de sus fangirls, sin pensar que tal vez a la única que quiere lejos es a ella.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcas de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takenouchi. No pretendo ganar dinero escribiendo y dudo que pudiese ganarlo si me lo propusiere xp

**Notas:** Es en respuesta al segundo reto de la _"dotación anual de crack"_ para la comunidad de retos **"Crack and Roll"** (link en mi profile). Es para el segundo reto: Protección. La idea principal del fanfic antes era diferente y no salió como me habría gustado, así que intenté hacer un original, tampoco me gustó, luego uno de Naruto, me gustó menos XD Así que volví a este fandom, aunque a último momento me salió una idea diferente xp

Palabras que tenían que aparecer sí o sí: _"¿ayuda de un desconocido?"_ y _"sentirse a salvo"._

Fic empezado con antelación y terminado a las apuradas, así que no prometo que sea bueno xp

Fuera de mis costumbres me decidí a hacer un poco de humor, obviamente fue un intento fallido xp no sirvo para este género, de modo que de ahora en adelante me dedicaré a pleno a hacerlos llorar con muchos fics angust sin finales felices XD nahh, no iba por ahí mano; pero prefiero seguir por campos por donde esté más segura xp

La línea de tiempo del fic es durante la estancia de los "Three Lights" en Tokio, no hay una fecha específica; pero las Sailor scouts aún no se enteraron que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten son las Sailor Star Lights.

Espero que les guste, disfruten la lectura (:

* * *

Mina sabe que Taiki es especial. Bueno, en realidad él y sus hermanos son especiales, los tres a su modo. Los tres son cantantes fabulosos y rompecorazones natos. Pero ella es consiente de que el más alto de los tres es sin duda alguna el mejor, diferente, mayor. Muchos pueden pensar que Seiya es que más sobresale, hasta tal vez Yaten lo hace; pero Mina se siente orgullosa de sí misma al darse cuenta de que es una de las pocas que puede ver la gran diferencia entre ellos.

Taiki es único en su especie, tal vez es su forma de andar, alto y elegante, sea lo que más llama la atención, aunque quizá fuere esa peculiar forma de expresarse con palabras difíciles que, aunque no entiendes ni la mitad de lo que dice, quieres seguir oyendo más. Probablemente sea la forma en que lee sus libros de poesía que siempre lleva consigo, misteriosa y uno tiene ganas de sentarse con él y dejar que te lea a ti cualquier verso —aunque Mina no entienda nada de poesía, además de que si le das algo de ritmo puedes cantarla—, porque él lo hace todo especial y genial, hasta podría ponerse a estudiar sólo para estar con él. Bueno, tal vez no tanto. Pero puede llegar a fingir que está estudiando, mientras lo observa leer, aunque de todos modos serían un par de segundos, tal vez un minuto como mucho, porque ella se cansaría de no estar hablando y comenzaría a parlotear de la primera cosa tonta que se le pasase por la cabeza. Aunque en su interior intentaría encontrar un tema de conversación inteligente, pero no encontraría nada, porque toda conversación que ella buscara no parecía lo suficientemente "didáctica" o ese tipo de palabras que usaban Amy. A veces, se preguntaba por qué Amy no le prestaba su cerebro por un par de minutos al menos.

En fin, el tema era que Taiki era mejor que cualquiera de los tres y, para Mina, era más que obvio. Sabía que era el que más tenía encanto, galantería e inteligencia. Era evidente, cualquiera se daría cuenta. Y ese era justamente el tema que ella le molestaba hasta sacarle canas verdes, no lograba soportar que tantas chicas insufribles se le tiraran encima a él. Taiki merecía más respeto, por favor. Ella sabe que cuesta mantenerlo a salvo, es demasiado guapo para su propio bien; pero ella está decidida a hacerlo _sentirse a salvo_ con ella, es la única que lo puede cuidarlo como Dios manda.

¿Esto podría llamarse _ayuda de un desconocido_? Sí, puede ser y lo más probable es que lo sea… por el momento, claro está. Taiki merece una novia con carácter fuerte, decidida y con la capacidad de mantener a sus admiradoras lejos, para que se quede tranquilo. Mina sabe que ella encaja totalmente en ese papel, está hecho a su medida, nacieron el uno para el otro, aunque aún él no se haya dado cuenta, cuando conociera su interior se daría cuenta de ello. Serían la pareja más famosa de esa década y tal vez siglo. Aún lo eran, pero Taiki es un chico inteligente y se daría cuenta que ya no puede soportar ser su no-novio y querrá ser el novio de la grandiosa Mina Aino. Por supuesto, era un plan perfecto.

* * *

Era difícil mantenerse lejos de esa loca rubia, más difícil de lo que realmente le gustaría. El único posible escondite para Taiki era la biblioteca, sabía de sobra que ella jamás se acercaría a una, le tenía alergia a los libros, hasta dudaba que supiera que había una en el colegio.

Suspiró satisfecho con la tranquilidad del ambiente. Dejó sus libros de Trigonometría e Historia sobre la mesa vacía que iba a ocupar. Ese lugar era su preferido del colegio, estaba a salvo de todas esas chicas molestas (sobre todo esa rubia que insistía e insistía con "protegerlo". ¡Dios mío! No se daba cuenta de que a única que prefería a 500 kilómetros de distancia era ella), que no se acercarían a la biblioteca ni aun si les pagasen, y las pocas que había eran demasiado tímidas como para acercársele a hacerle alguna proposición extraña. Se conformaban con cuchichear acerca de él y sus hermanos. Y como Taiki no los escuchaba, los dejaba pasar sin mayor importancia.

Iba a agarrar el libro de Historia para comenzar a estudiar cuando su peor pesadilla entró haciendo un ruido insoportable con el tacón de sus zapatos, pisando fuerte y anunciando su llegada, sin darse cuenta de la furiosa mirada que le dirigió la bibliotecaria. Claro, ¿quién querría a Mina Aino en su biblioteca? Pero más la pregunta correcta es, ¿qué rayos hacía justamente ella allí? Seguramente, su amiga Amy le había dado la noticia que sí existía una biblioteca allí. Rayos, justo que le había llegado a caer bien la chica de pelo azul.

— ¡Taiki!— gritó desde la otra punta de la otra punta del aula, ganándose una cantidad innumerable de miradas furiosas y varios "¡Shh!" que fueron olímpicamente ignorados por la rubia.

Debían ser ciertos todos aquellos dichos que decían que todas las rubias son huecas. Ineptas, intratable, insoportables, pesadas, acosadoras, con voces que si las escuchas sólo quieres arrodillarte y rogar para que se calle de una maldita vez. Claro, pero tampoco hay que generalizar. Rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento.

Se armó de toda la paciencia que le quedaba —la cual realmente era escasa, por no decir nula— y esperó la inminente invasión de su espacio personal, tendría que encontrar un nuevo escondite pronto, por no decir AHORA. Ella se acerca a paso lento, en una clara y fallida forma de aparentar una elegancia que claramente no poseía, batiendo sus pestañas descaradamente y sentándose en la silla enfrente suyo. Cuando por fin dejó de pisar tan fuertemente, las miradas curiosas se apartaron de ellos, sólo por unos instantes, para volver a posarlos en ellos con más disimulo, cosa que evidentemente Mina no poseía. Dios supiera qué rayos quería ahora, quizá si le ofrecía su tarea de Historia para que la copiase se iría, aunque desplazó esa idea recordando la última vez que había hecho eso y sus deberes terminaron destrozados, de alguna manera que hasta ese día no llegaba a terminar de entender.

—Taiki— lo llamó nuevamente, con voz cómplice y baja, como si estuviese a punto de contarle un secreto de estado o algo parecido, aunque conociéndola, seguramente se trataba de alguna bobería.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sin apartar la vista de su libro, cosa que pensaba que molestaría a la rubia por la poca atención que le dirigía y se iría; pero debería haber supuesto que aquello jamás pasaría.

—Las chicas de tercero te van a preparar una emboscada a la salida— murmuró, mirando para sus lados como si quisiera impedir que alguien oyese lo que le estaba diciendo—. Tengo un plan para salvarte de ellas—. Jo debería haberlo supuesto, otra de sus artimañas para conquistarlo, ¿es que no se cansaba?— Pero antes deberías saber que hay más interesadas en protegerte, todas somas rubias, no puedes confiar en las morochas, porque descubrí que…—. Taiki la interrumpió antes de siguiera diciendo estupideces y que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—No importa, prefiero que las que me protejan sean morochas— dijo tomando rápidamente sus cosas y saliendo a la misma velocidad con cualquier destino, antes de que Mina pudiera procesar su último comentario.

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3_

_Recuerden que dejarlos reduce la celulitis xp_


	2. Montaña Rusa AmyMina

**Reina de Corazones**

**2.- Amy/Mina**

**Montaña rusa**

—Estás de broma— fue lo único que pude atinar a decir en cuanto escuché semejante locura dicha por Mina. Ella no me estaba mirando, observaba maravillada la enorme —gigantesca, peligrosa, monstruosamente atemorizante entre otras cosas— máquina maligna de sufrimiento de estómagos —pero he oído que también le llaman montaña rusa—. Ella parecía altamente emocionada de subirse a semejante _cosa_. Francamente no entiendo qué le encuentran de entretenido.

Ella se da vuelta para verme con la expresión ceñuda que sabía que recibiría, pero NO, esta vez no voy mi brazo a torcer hago lo que haga Mina.

—Oh, vamos, Amy, no seas aguafiestas— había un alto grado de reproche en su voz. Rayos, parece como un niño que quiere un juguete y no se cansará hasta conseguirlo, pero Mina no cuenta que hoy no pasará lo mismo de siempre. Esta vez no lo haré, está declarado, jurado y rejurado. —Daaaale… Verás cómo te diviertes, te lo aseguro— me insistió agarrándome del brazo. Se me paró la respiración en ese momento. Dios, que me saque la mano de encima, sino seguramente cedería, todo sería más fácil si no me estuviera tocando.

Ella no parece notar mi sufrimiento. Su tacto me quema, me hace envolver en su dulzón aroma a durazno. Y siento vuelo, vibro y me consumo cual droga. Un nudo se me instala en el estómago y comienzo a hiperventilar.

—Puedo ser muy convincente— me aseguró con una sonrisa que, para mi ahora mente casi sedada, traía demasiadas intenciones ocultas, perversas, casi sexuales. Pero, por favor, es _Mina._ Soy yo quien está malpensando.

Cierro los ojos, suspiro, tomo aire y me decido.

—Está bien— me resigno. De todos modos iba a ganar ella antes o después, no había caso. Además sino habría más fila y Mina se terminaría quejando durante probablemente más tiempo del que puedo aguantar sin plantarla e irme de allí.

Parece como si estuviera apunto de estallar de tanta emoción que la invade. Mina sobresale, brilla y deslumbra todo lo que está a su paso, aun más cuando no lo intenta. Esa felicidad infantil chisporrotea por todo el perímetro y casi puedo sentir cómo se lo contagia desde a los más pequeños a los más grandes. Mira con emoción y los enormes ojos azules la montaña rusa, casi sin parpadear como si tuviera miedo de que si aparta su vista un segundo puede que al siguiente no esté.

Pero para mi desconsuelo, continúa allí cuando es nuestro turno de subir. Casi tengo que sostenerla porque pareciera como si de un momento a otro empezará a saltar. _Ortiva_, me susurra de un malhumor fingido, cualquiera se daría cuenta, no puede contener la emoción.

Cuando subimos a nuestros asientos, nos toca el Mejor Lugar Del Todo El Vagón Porque Va Más Rápido —según las mismas palabras de Mina—. Yo intento contener las arcadas anticipadas. Ruego porque si vomito lo haga después de que termine el "paseo" y que no sea tan largo como pienso que lo voy a sentir.

Me sujeto de la barandilla de enfrente mío con aun más fuerza que la que usa Mina, que intenta transmitir toda aquella energía que libera de alguna manera para poder tranquilizarse, bajar la ansiedad. Eso yo intento también, pero por favor que esto acabe lo antes posible.

Cuando se comienza a mover. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y siento el vértigo comenzando a hacer estragos en mí. Todavía no terminamos de subir por aquella montañita y siento que me va a agarrar un paro cardíaco.

Su bajada fue definitivamente peor que la subida, mi estómago parece que se decidió a comenzar a hacer piruetas y ganas no le faltan de devolver desayuno y la cena de ayer. Mis manos tiemblan en el barandal cuando la angustia se apodera de mí, porque _no sé qué rayos está haciendo pero se siente horrible. _Me sujeto a lo que más próximo tengo. Reconozco en seguido lo que es. El brazo de Mina. Olor a durazno y suave como terciopelo. Ella intenta calmarme y lo único que logro es ocultarme en el hueco de su hombro y cuello. Trato de concentrarme sólo en el olor para poder olvidar la locura que estoy haciendo.

Nuestros labios se buscan en la segunda vuelta. No sé en qué momento comenzó. Sólo cuando abrí apenas los labios noté lo que estábamos haciendo. Me comió rápido, con prisas. Metiendo su lengua en mi boca a conciencia. Sabía a adrenalina, a durazno y a Mina. A alegría, a desfachatez, a mujer.

Tampoco me di cuenta en qué momento nos separamos. Lo próximo que me enteré fue que teníamos que salir de los asientos para que los siguientes en la fila pudiera subirse a la atracción. Todavía estaba en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

Me ayudó a salir, tomándome de la mano, mientras me decía:

— ¿Ves que no fue tan malo?

Me quedé callada mientras me arrastraba entre el gentío a la siguiente atracción.

Por una vez no sabía qué responderle.

* * *

_Se agradecen los reviews (:_


	3. Antes de partir SammyMina

**Antes de partir [Sammy/Mina]**  
  
Antes de partir, mira la desgastada foto entre sus manos y no puede evitar lanzar un descansado suspiro, que las facciones se le suavicen sin darse cuenta y que su mente vague en torno a otras cosas que poco tienen que ver con el viaje. Se había propuesto no volver a pensar en ella e incluso había borrado de su entorno cualquier cosa que le recordara de cualquier forma a ella, por muy nimia que fuese.

No quería volver a encontrar aquellos vivos y traviesos ojos azules que podrían hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y Sammy sabe que con tan sólo una palabra, él desempacaría todas sus cosas. Él quiere que eso pase. Pero sabe que no pasará. Que ella no siente nada por él, ni siquiera sabe lo que él siente por ella.

Jamás sabría que a veces se queda durante horas pensando en cuántas ganas tiene de tocar su sedoso y larguísimo cabello rubio, que siempre que viene a su casa quiere irrumpir en el cuarto de su hermana y entablar alguna conversación con ella (aunque nunca pudo encontrar un tema de conversación que pudiese entablar) o que con tan sólo una mirada puede dejarle en las nubes durante horas.  
Pero él tampoco se lo permitió saber, lo prefiere así. Sabe su respuesta: que es demasiado pequeño, que es el hermano de su mejor amiga y todas las respuestas posibles ya las tiene pensadas desde hace tiempo. Sabe que sus posibilidades con Mina son nulas.

En esos momentos, es cuando más cuesta pensarlo. Pero quiere creer que el tiempo que se irá de intercambio sanará la herida y la próxima vez que le viese tan sólo le vería como ella le ve a él, como a un hermano.

Por eso, antes de partir, prefiere romper la foto que tantos años le sirvió para mantener viva la imagen de la hermosa rubia e intentar cerrar la herida que él mismo se causó. **  
**


	4. Alivio SeiyaMina

**Alivio (Seiya/Mina)  
**  
En cuanto sus labios entran en contacto, no puede evitar lanzar un suspiro aliviado. Cierra los ojos como las anteriores veces e imagina que el largo pelo que acaricia con devoción es platinado en vez de negro. Sabe que él hace lo mismo. Ninguno puede evitarlo, es su único escape frente a lo que el exterior les da. O mejor dicho, lo que no les da. Cuando terminan esos encuentros, saben que no aman al que acaban de tocar, pero prefieren mentirse durante un rato para que los momentos que le siguen no sean tan duros.

Quieren encontrar en la calidez del otro, los brazos de las personas a las que aman. Porque aunque Mina no sea Serena y Seiya no sea Yaten, no pueden evitar que la necesidad de buscarles sea más fuerte que ellos.


	5. Basura YatenMina

**Título:** Fangirlismo en la basura.

**Claim:** Mina.

**Palabras:** 917 palabras. Es una viñeta =D

**Summary:** No era más que fangirlismo; pero de todos modos, dolía su rechazo.

**Disclaimer:** Si Sailor Moon fuese mío, el Seiya/Serena sería canon, por lo que no soy Naoko Takenouchi. Este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro, mas está prohibida su copia parcial o total; gracias.

**Notas:** Viñeta escrita para el foro **"Retos Ilustrados"** (link en mi profile).

* * *

Con entusiasmo, recogió su libro de Trigonometría, a pesar de no haber entendido absolutamente nada de la clase, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se presumía en su rostro. Se encaminó a la puerta del salón de clases moviendo grácilmente las caderas, haciendo que largo cabello rubio se moviera al mismo compás. Sus ojos refulgían de emoción y euforia contenida durante el largo día de clases, del mismo modo que las demás muchachas de la preparatoria Juuban. Era más que evidente que era un día especial, un día diferente a los demás. Quien no supiera qué iba a pasar _ese_ día, evidentemente vivía debajo de una roca. Quien no supiera que ese día era el concierto de "Los Three Lights" con Michiru Kaioh era un inepto.

Todas las adolescentes saltaban de aquí para allá, frente a la proximidad del evento, cantando su canción favorita del grupo, la alegría casi se podía palpar en el aire. Era el final de la última hora de clases y ya nadie podía contener la emoción, menos aun lograba hacerlo Mina.

A lo anterior se le podía sumarse el hecho de que le había mandado el mejor regalo que jamás una fan podría mandar a su ídolo musical. Ok, tal vez una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón era demasiado cliché; pero ¿quién se negaría a unos deliciosos dulces de la mejor panadería de Tokyo? Era obvio que nadie. Yaten Kou caería en las redes de Mina Aino cuando los probase.

— ¡Mina!— escuchó a alguien gritar a sus espaldas. Era Amy junto con Lita, quienes venían detrás de ella.

— ¡Chicas!— las saludó levantando la mano y moviéndola en el aire. Cuando ellas la alcanzaron, Lita comenzó a decir:

—Oye, nos juntaremos a las ocho en casa de Rei para juntas al concierto. No lo olvides— le recordó. ¿Olvidarse? ¿Estaba loca? Lo último que haría sería olvidarse de ir al mejor concierto dela historia de los conciertos. Comenzaba a preguntarse si verdaderamente sus amigas la conocían.

Cuando se despidió de ambas, se encaminó hacia su casa para encontrar en su armario el perfecto traje para llamar la atención de Yaten. Pero ¿en verdad encontraría algo lo suficientemente bueno? Tal vez un par de luces de neón en la camiseta que llevase fuera suficiente; pero tampoco quería hacer el ridículo.

Continuaba pensando en lo que llevaría puesto para esa ocasión _tan_ especial cuando sintió algo húmedo caer encima de su rubio cabello. Levantó la vista al cielo para cerciorarse de que fuese agua y no un fluido líquido de un ave. Efectivamente, se avecinaba una lluvia. Frunció el seño irritada, su perfecto día no podía ser opacado por eso, se convertiría en la diosa de la naturaleza si era necesario; pero nada ni nadie arruinarían ese día.

Casi fue una respuesta del cielo cuando la pequeña gota de agua, pasó a ser una gran llovizna. Parecía que el mundo estaba en contra de ella aquel día. Puso su maletín escolar encima de su cabeza para evitar mojarse, al tiempo que buscaba refugio debajo de algún techo. Corrió hacia el callejón más cercano, aunque no era lo que ella prefería por su aspecto tenebroso, era eso o mojarse de pies a cabeza y de paso no poder ir al concierto, por haberse agarrado un resfriado. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, con la lluvia seguramente se pospondría para el próximo fin de semana. Suspiró irritada, revisando el horario en su reloj de muñeca.

Un trueno resonó en la distancia, lo que hizo que temblara. Joder, ese día no podía ser peor ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Negó lo anterior dicho, en el momento en que su maletín quedó desparramado junto con su contenido en el mojado suelo del callejón. Con notable fastidio, recogió con la escasa paciencia que le quedaba; pero en el momento en que se levantó con el maletín notó algo llamativo del otro lado del callejón.

Se acercó hasta el cesto de basura que tenía en frente y con una fuerte punzada en el corazón u orgullo —no sabría decir qué—, observó la caja de chocolates que le había mandado a Yaten esa misma mañana. Ni siquiera estaban abiertos y era un total desperdicio de comida, tal vez no del tipo que alimentaba, pero desperdicio al fin y al cabo.

Está bien, tal vez no era más que fangirlismo; pero de todos modos, dolía su rechazo.

Era como tirar no sólo sus ilusiones a la basura, sino también la de todas las demás chicas de la preparatoria, porque si le había hecho eso a ella, de seguro habría hecho lo mismo con los demás que le llegaban a diario. Las ilusiones de muchísimas adolescentes simbólicamente echadas sin más descaro, sin ser tomadas en cuenta sino como basura que se botaba todo los días. Realmente, no quería imaginar la cantidad de fans rechazadas y con la pequeña fantasía de que le respondiesen al menos una de sus cartas de amor… de seguro tenía más de tres dígitos la cifra.

¿Era necesario también que las demás se sintieran de la misma manera que ella en esos momentos? Tan decepcionada y con ganas de matar al primero que tuviera en frente. No, en verdad no. Lo mejor era dejarlas fantasear.

Con dolor, dio media vuelta y salió del abrigo del callejón y se volvió la marcha de vuelta a su casa, sin importarle que la llovizna le estuviera empapando el uniforme y arruinando el peinado.

Nadie tenía que enterarse de lo sucedido.

* * *

_Mina siempre tan humilde, la amo :3_

_El título original del reto en realidad es "Amor en la basura"; pero yo veo este "amor" solamente como un fangirlismo que va a ser sustituido por otro. De todos modos, al ver la imagen solamente pude imaginarme a Yaten tirando regalos a la basura xD_

_Es un idiota; pero lo amo a él también :3_

_Cuéntenme si les llegó a gustar y sino también. Saben dónde clickear ;)_


	6. No te merece DarienMina

**Reina de Corazones**

**6.- Darien/Mina.**

**No te merece.**

**

* * *

**

Suspiró por tercera vez en lo que iba de esa tarde volviendo a mirar la hora en su reloj, queriendo no darse por vencida. No podía estarle pasando, no otra vez. Se sintió ridícula y su rostro se coloreó de rojo, pero no sabía exactamente de vergüenza o de ira contenida. Otro idiota le había dejado plantada.

Decidió dejar de pasar vergüenza e irse a su casa, para intentar olvidar lo que había pasado. Dejó el dinero del café que había estado tomando mientras esperaba y cuando se estaba por levantar notó que alguien se acercaba a ella. En ese momento más que en ninguno en su vida, Mina deseó ser tragada por la tierra.

—Hola, Mina— le saludó Darien con una tasa de café en mano y en la otra una bolsa de cartón que seguramente llevaba su merienda. —¿Qué haces comiendo sola?

Mina enrojeció furiosamente. Esa era justamente la pregunta a la que no tenía intenciones de responder.

—Esperaba a alguien; pero supongo que se habrá olvidado— suspiró frustrada; pero intentando sacarle importancia. El otro frunció el seño.

—Lo lamento. No deberías salir con esa clase de hombres, si se olvida de ti de esa manera es que claramente no te merece— le afirmó con convicción. —No vuelvas a llamarle, encontrarás a alguien mejor.

Ella sonrió tristemente. Qué diría Darien si le dijese que al único hombre con el que querría salir en esos momentos era él. Porque sacando el hecho de que estaba de novio y tenía un destino marcado en piedra, primero era el novio de Serena. Serena, no sólo su princesa a la que debía proteger con su vida, sino su mejor amiga. Jamás se perdonaría hacerle eso a ella.

—El problema es que esta es la tercera vez que me pasa… en el mes— y diciendo eso último en susurros. No sabía exactamente qué le estaba pasando con los hombres en ese último tiempo, tampoco es que ella se mostrase demasiado interesada y también se olvidaba de las cosas de pareja o casi-pareja, así que no debería llamarle demasiado la atención que le pasase seguido eso de los desastres amorosos. Pero realmente esa vez había pensado que tenían una chance.

Darien hizo una mueca al notar su tristeza.

—Ven conmigo, Mina. Así te distraerás un poco. Tengo que comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a un amigo del hospital, seguro que tú me puedes ayudar. Yo soy un desastre para estas cosas.

Mina estuvo tentada a decirle que no. Que le dolía tenerle cerca y realmente no tenerle. Pero la oportunidad de pasar tiempo era mejor que no tenerle nada. Aceptaría los trozos de compañía que él le ofrecía, mientras encontraba a otra persona que le hiciese olvidarse de él. Sabía que de esa manera era más difícil; pero en esos momentos prefería arriesgarse.

—Está bien— aceptó con una renovada sonrisa en el rostro.


	7. Todavía estás a tiempo SerenaMina

**Reina de Corazones**

**7.- Serena/Mina**

**Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.**

* * *

Mina vio a su amiga con cansancio. Serena caminaba de un lado para el otro murmurando Dios sabía qué tonterías. Esa situación le estresaba, ¿es que Serena tenía que tener este problema dos días antes de la boda? ¿No podía habérselo pensado antes? Mira que era boba; pero esta vez se pasaba.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte— le sugirió. Serena le miró indecisa, mordiéndose los labios. Entendía a su amiga, tenía sus dudas; pero debería habérselas planteado en el momento en que Darien le había pedido matrimonio, no en ese momento. —Puedes retrasarla un poco, después de todo tienen tiempo, no es como si mañana fuese Tokio de Cristal— le trató de animar; pero su expresión no cambiaba, es más parecía más avergonzada y mil veces más indecisa. — ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?— eso era un pregunta; pero implícitamente era una afirmación. ¿Qué podía ser para que Serena estuviese así de indecisa, cuando siempre había soñado con el día en que se casase con Darien?

Serena se removió incómoda y al mirarla, Mina se dio cuenta de que algo iba muy mal, lo cual le asustó. ¿Podía ser muy grave?

—Serena, respóndeme. Comienzas a asustarme, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, dímelo. No puede ser tan malo.

Pero su amiga, totalmente al contrario de su personalidad, no abría la boca; pero sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y su cuerpo amenazaba con comenzar a temblar. Mina corrió hacia ella y le abrazó fuertemente.

—Oye, oye. No es para que te pongas así… Serena cuéntame por favor lo que te pasa, lo afrontaremos juntas.

—Es que no puedo hacerlo— lloriqueó como una niña pequeña.

—Oh… Serena— dijo con ese tono de regaño falso, que usaba cuando su amiga decía tonterías, tratando de creer que eran sólo las dudas normales frente a la boda, aunque en ese momento parecían otra cosa. —Claro que puedes… es un gran paso; pero ya verás cómo todo será maravilloso. Darien y tú tienen un futuro juntos muy hermoso, ojalá yo pudiera saber con quién estaré casada. Este último tiempo estoy tan mal amorosamente hablando que incluso creo que me quedaré soltera de por vida. —le dijo tratando de reírse de sí misma y consiguiendo una leve sonrisa de su amiga.

Mina al verle un poco más tranquila, le llevó hasta el sillón más cercano en su sala de estar. Esperó a que Serena estuviese lo suficientemente calmada como para hablar y, para suerte suya, no fue demasiado tiempo.

—Es que… yo querría no saberlo…

— ¿Por qué, Serena?— preguntó automáticamente sin entender un cuerno de lo que su amiga decía. La otra se mordió el labio.

—Creo que no quiero casarme con Darien…

Mina le miró sorprendida, sin poder entenderlo. Pero ¿quién no querría ser la señora de un médico, próxima reina de Tokio de Cristal y con una preciosa hija que les amaba? Pero entonces cayó en cuenta "alguien que amase a esa persona". Mina se encogió de hombros sin poder decir nada, ¿cuándo su amiga había dejado de querer a Darien?

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Quizá sólo estás nerviosa por la boda, es muy normal. No tienes que echar todo por la borda.

—Ya sé que no debería tener estas dudas; pero ¡no le amo!— le confesó al fin dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas. —Y si no lo hago, Rini jamás nacerá. Tengo que hacerlo aun cuando no quiera.

— ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

— ¿Es que me queda otra alternativa? Ponte un minuto en mi lugar, Mina.

—No puedo, yo soy un espíritu libre.

—Gracias por tu comprensión, Mina— murmuró con sarcasmo.

—Pero no te entiendo, siempre pareciste tan enamorada de Darien, ¿qué pasó? ¿Hay… hay alguien más?— preguntó asustada. Ese sí sería un problema bastante grande.

—De hecho sí.

Mina le miró sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que oía.

— ¿En serio? Pero… ¿quién?

La otra le miró indecisa, sin poder confesarle el nombre de quién estaba realmente enamorada.

—Es Seiya…

—Pero si Seiya está en su planeta, hace por lo menos siete años que no le vemos, Serena— le dijo frunciendo el seño; pero cayó inmediatamente en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. — ¿Seiya está en la Tierra?— preguntó sin poder creerlo; pero ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sí, desde hace seis meses. Pero nadie más lo sabe, por favor, Mina, no digas nada a nadie.

—Está bien; pero… ¿por qué te vas a casar con Darien, si amas a Seiya? Tampoco es como si estuvieses obligada, ni nada.

Serena le miró incrédula.

— ¿Y Rini? Si no me caso con Darien, ella nunca nacerá. Jamás me perdonaría si ella no nace por mi egoísmo.

Mina cayó en cuenta de lo que su amiga le decía, era muy cierto.

— ¿Vas a sacrificar tu felicidad?— preguntó murmurando; pero estando segura de que su amiga había llegado a escucharle.

—No es como si tuviese otra alternativa. Y ¿por qué lo preguntas así? Pensé que cuando se enterasen, me odiarían todos.

Mina le miró sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que su amiga decía.

—Serena tonta, ¿qué estupideces dices? Eres mi amiga, siempre estaré de tu lado.

Serena sonrió tristemente y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Mina.

—No lo hagas, Serena, si no le amas…

—Ya te dije que tengo que hacerlo.

—Pero vivirás infeliz por siempre. Al igual que Seiya— le trató de persuadir sin mucho éxito. Aunque Serena no parecía demasiado inflexible, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida de no haberse dado cuenta de cuán enamorada estaba su amiga, como para pensarse dejar a Darien dos días antes de la boda?

—Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Mina sonrió al darse cuenta de que ya había vencido. Como Sailor defensora del amor y la belleza, debía hacer que los dos enamorados pudiesen concretar su amor.

—Bueno… robarse a la novia suena tentador…— se aventuró a decir.

—Todos me odiarán si hago eso.

—Te digo de dejar a Darien antes de la ceremonia, no durante, Serena.

—Aun así… las chicas…

—Serena, tú eres nuestra princesa, no Darien. Además tú eres nuestra amiga y eso es mucho más que cualquier título de nobleza, ellas lo entenderán… con mayor o menor tiempo; pero lo harán— le aseguró le mejor que pudo.

—Está bien, acepto.

Mina sonrió abrazando a su amiga. Serían meses y quizás años duros los siguientes; pero ella siempre le apoyaría.**  
**


	8. ¿Te llevo, guapa? HarukaMina

**Reina de Corazones**

**7.- Haruka/Mina**

**¿Te llevo, guapa?**

* * *

Salió de su casa pensativa. Aquella cuestión le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía días y no podía quitarla. No podía evitar pensar en Haruka y no habría demasiado problema si no fuera que en vez de hombre, Haruka era mujer. Jamás se podría haber percatado de ese detalle. Aunque sus expresiones, su forma de vestir y de actuar muchas veces eran de hombre, sus facciones, a pesar de que eran duras, no dejaban de ser un tanto femeninas, si uno se fijaba con atención, no era tan difícil darse cuenta.

Es que ella directamente había dado por sentado que era hombre, tampoco es como si eso fuese una pregunta tan común como la hora. Una no va preguntando a la gente _"¿Ey, eres mujer?"._ Se supone que una se da cuenta de esos "pequeños" detalles. Pero es que jamás se había planteado la sola idea de que Haruka no fuese hombre, hasta el momento en que se besaron por primera vez y sintió, a través de una de las holgadas camisas que siempre usaba, los senos de la otra.

Y era por eso que estaba tan pensativa, no porque se hubiese espantado y corrido por las calles de Tokio gritando que una mujer le besado, mintiéndole por hacerle creer que era hombre; sino porque, aunque le había sorprendido mucho cuando cayó en cuenta de eso, no se había apartado de Haruka un solo centímetro. Es más, se olvidó de eso porque Haruka había metido su lengua en la propia y había dejado de ser capaz de pensar con propiedad. Había continuado el beso sin darle mayor importancia.

Debería estar aterrorizada, una _mujer_ le había besado. A ella no le gustaban las mujeres, le gustaban los hombres musculosos o famosos o guapos, o si eran las tres cosas juntas mejor aun. Pero tampoco podía negarse a sí misma que no le había gustado ese beso. Le había gustado demasiado, si era completamente sincera. No recordaba ningún beso con un chico le hubiese hecho sentir tan así, hambrienta, mareada y con ansias desmesuradas de tocar cualquier trozo de piel a su alcance.

Mina se dio vuelta al escuchar una moto estacionar en la vereda, peligrosamente cerca de ella, y hacerlo notó en seguida que se trataba de la misma persona que estaba poblando sus pensamientos durante los últimos días. Quiso excusarse por no haberle vuelto a hablar desde aquello; pero en ese momento, Haruka se quitó el casco y le dijo:

— ¿Te llevo, guapa?

Y quiso decir no, porque estaba mal. Porque dos mujeres no deberían estar viéndose _así_; pero no pudo hacerlo simplemente se dejó llevar por Haruka hasta la entrada del colegio. Tenía la impresión de que esa sería una de las primeras cosas que no podría negarle a Haruka y la perspectiva no le molestaba demasiado si siempre se trataba de sentir el viento en la cara, abrazada a ella en la motocicleta.


	9. Algo quedó inconcluso ArmandMina

**Reina de Corazones**

**9.- Armand/Mina**

**Algo quedó inconcluso**

* * *

Suspiró profundamente cuando entró a aquel departamento que no visitaba desde hacía años y se sorprendió a sí misma al no sentir esa nostalgia abrumadora, que habría jurado tendría. Por el contrario, parecía demasiado lejano aquel departamento, como si fuese ajeno a ella ya.

Había creído que sería muy duro volver a Londres, lugar que había jurado no volver a pisar porque sabía que le rompería el corazón, tan sólo recordar a Armand. Pero habían pasado más de cinco años y había sentido en Tokio que había una parte de su vida que había quedado inconclusa, que había huido de ella por miedo y, por aquel entonces, no le había importado demasiado porque había querido reconstruir su vida en su país natal; pero en los últimos meses aquel extraño sentimiento de que algo faltaba se había acentuado más que nunca.

Y ahí estaba en el departamento que había vivido durante una buena cantidad de años, testigo de todos sus sueños de pre-adolescente y su primer amor no correspondido. Londres le había formado como persona y Tokio le había formado como mujer.

Sintió que necesitaba volver a allí tan solo un tiempo más para ver qué rayos era lo que sentía. No estaba del todo segura; pero ya se daría cuenta, se dijo a sí misma.

Prendió las luces, dejando el bolso al lado de uno de los sofás, con las pocas cosas que había traído, porque tampoco pretendía quedarse más de dos días, ya que técnicamente estaba muerta para Armand. Cuando se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando se tropezó con una caja. Frunció el seño al no reconocerla, así que decidió abrirla y se sorprendió al recordar qué llevaba dentro.

Estaba lleno de los recuerdos de Londres, fotos (miles y miles de fotos), cosas de su antiguo colegio, boletos, cartas y envoltorios de golosinas, cada objeto lleno de recuerdos que saltaban en su mente con una rapidez pasmosa.

Luego de mirar todo durante más de una hora, rememorando todos los buenos y malos recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento, era diametralmente diferente al que había tenido cuando cerró por primera vez esa caja. No sentía sufrimiento, ni vacío, sino una triste nostalgia de tiempos pasados cuando todo parecía más fácil, cuando su madre todavía podía dibujar su mundo. Esta vez no soltaba lágrimas, sino que sólo tenía sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Estaba dispuesta a guardar todas las cosas cuando encontró _esa_ foto, la que se había obligado a guardar a pesar de todo y todos, que le había traído angustia cada vez que la veía. Estaban ella y Armand, Mina tomaba su brazo alegremente mientras le arrastraba a un lugar que no recordaba; pero en ese momento no importaba porque estaba con él y eso a ella le bastaba. Cualquier lugar estaba bien si estaba Armand allí.

—Dios, cómo te quise— no pudo evitar pronunciar, no sin cierta molestia. Había dolido tanto cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba con otra chica que le había conducido a irse de Londres, hasta ese punto le había querido. Y hasta ese momento no se había preguntado si había valido la pena dejarlo todo por eso. Le había dolido, sí. Pero Mina admite que debería haber sido un poco más valiente. Pero no se arrepentía, en Tokio había conocido a sus mejores amigas y había pasado sus mejores años.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todas las malas pasadas, también lo había pasado bien, ese lugar estaba lleno de huellas que había dejado, más allá de las visibles como la ralladura de una de las paredes o la mancha en una de las cortinas que no había logrado quitar, también estaban las huellas espirituales, todo lo que había amado y odiado durante el tiempo que había vivido allí.

Pero ya no estaba el sentimiento de pertenencia, ese ya no era su lugar, formaba parte de su pasado, de un pasado que le había hecho sufrir; pero ahora veía como necesario para haber llegado a como era en ese momento.

Cerrando la caja de recuerdos se dio cuenta de que podía dar por concluida finalmente esa etapa de su vida. Porque realmente necesitaba volver para cerrar ese capítulo y pasar página, que los fantasmas se volvieran meros recuerdos y se sintió extrañamente bien cuando pudo aceptar que volver le había ayudado a crecer como persona.

Cuando Mina volvió a Tokio dos día después, se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y un inconfundible orgullo de sí misma.


	10. Farándula MichiruMina

**Reina de Corazones**

**10.- Michiru/Mina**

**Farándula**

**

* * *

**

Michiru se sentó cansada enfrente del espejo. Aquel concierto había sido especialmente largo y le había dejado cansada y no especialmente de muy buen humor, ya que el clima veraniego no ayudaba arriba del escenario. Sólo quería bañarse, volver a casa, acostarse abrazada a Haruka y dormir mínimo doce horas de ser posible.

Cuando comenzó a deshacerse el peinado, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrás suyo y suponiendo que era su pareja, dijo al aire:

—Haruka, ven y ayúdame con el vestido, ¿quieres?

Pero en vez de escuchar la voz regañona de Haruka por ser mandona, oyó un quejido de culpa, como quien es descubierto haciendo una travesura. Michiru frunció el seño, sabiendo que no era su pareja y se dio vuelta, dispuesta a echar al idiota que se hubiese infiltrado en su camerino.

— ¿Mina?— preguntó realmente sorprendida.

—Hola, Michiru— le saludó con tono nervioso, mientras su mirada daba vueltas por todo el camerino.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué haces aquí?

—Vine al concierto por Hiroki y me infiltré para pedirle un autógrafo; pero los hombres de Seguridad me descubrieron y tuve que esconderme en algún lugar— le dijo mientras entreabría la puerta del camerino para revisar que no hubiese nadie allí. — ¿No te molesta, no?

—No, ¿cómo podría molestarme?— respondió un tanto irónicamente. Hiroki era un violinista japonés que estaba de moda entre las adolescentes de la edad de Mina, claramente por su atractivo físico, no es que resaltara demasiado por sus dotes musicales y no es como si a Mina le gustase ese tipo de música. Por lo que, en realidad no debería sorprenderle demasiado que ella estuviese persiguiéndole, teniendo en cuenta cuánto había perseguido a los Three Lights.

—Podías pedirme una entrada con pase para camerinos— le dijo, aunque no de resentimiento, sólo no entendía del todo.

—Es que había olvidado que tú también tocabas en este concierto— dijo riendo y rascándose la nuca. Michiru le miró resignada, dispuesta a ignorarla hasta que volviera a perseguir a Hiroki; pero la rubia continuó hablando.

—Estoy segura de que se enamorará de mí, en cuanto me vea. Somos almas gemelas, lo supe cuando lo vi en una revista. Me pedirá que hagamos conciertos juntos y durante uno de esos me pedirá casamiento.

—Seguro que sí— rió suavemente, divertida por los delirios de la rubia, aunque no realmente oyéndole. No era la primera vez que decía algo así acerca de algún famoso.

—Por cierto, Michiru. ¿Sabes dónde está el camerino de Hiroki?

—Tu futuro esposo está en el segundo piso, la segunda puerta de la izquierda.

—Gracias, Michiru. Por esto, serás una de mis damas de honor en nuestra boda. Ya no hay más seguridad, me voy. Deséame suerte.

—Suerte… la vas a necesitar— dijo, murmurando lo último, para que la rubia no lo oyese.

Mina estaba saliendo por la puerta, cuando entró Haruka por la misma.

— ¡Mina! No sabía que habías venido al concierto.

—Sí, lo hice. Después hablamos, debo ir con Hiroki a hacer los planes para nuestra boda.

Y sin dejar a Haruka responder, Mina salió cautelosamente al pasillo. Haruka le miró resignada y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, como quien ve a un niño hacer una tontería; pero que no puede evitarlo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio entre ambas, antes de que Haruka hablase.

— ¿Le dijiste a Mina que Hiroki gay, cierto?— le preguntó Haruka un tanto divertida.

—Creo que olvidé mencionar ese detalle— respondió la otra riendo suavemente, mientras que su pareja negaba con resignación. —Sólo me preguntó si sabía dónde estaba. Vamos, ayúdame con el cierre del vestido.

Haruka suspiró profundamente, sabiendo que su pareja era una mente demoniaca cuando estaba de mal humor y como no quería molestar a la fiera, obedeció rogando por llegar pronto al departamento.


End file.
